No vuelvas a mi
by Lady Odinson
Summary: Ginny ya no soportaba ver tan juntos a Harry y a Hermione, por lo que decide terminar con él para que sea feliz con la chica que en realidad ama.


Hola! ps aqi estoy con mi 2° historia que es de Harry y Hermione, pues bien comenzamos:

Ginny's POV's

Aquí estoy, en la sala comun de Griffindor pensando de nuevo en lo que voy a hacer hoy, se muy bien que sera doloroso, pero... ¿que mas puedo hacer sabiendo que mi novio no me ama? Pense en tratar de ignorar lo ovio que era su enamoramiento hacia su amiga, pero me fue imposible, trate de pensar que él al darse cuenta de cuanto lo amo tambien me amaria, otro error mas.  
_Tu mirada no me engañara mas  
Tus besos ya no saben igual  
Otra mujer te roba el sueño ya  
No eres mío pero te quiero igual  
_Haci que me decidi por esto:  
Terminar con él para que se feliz al lado de la chica que en realidad ama.  
Se lo horrible que resultara esto para mi, pero me conformo sabiendo que él sera inmensamente feliz y mientras mi amado sea feliz yo tambien lo sere.  
_No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero  
No vuelvas a mí aunque té extraño  
Te necesito aquí  
Pero tu amor ya no es para mí  
_Desde que lo conoci me enamore perdidamente de él y en ese entonces solo era un niña, pero mis sentimientos fueron aumentando hasta llegar a ser su novia.  
_Todavía me acuerdo de ti  
Todavía siento que estas junto a mí  
Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio  
Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar  
Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión  
Me recordaste que existe el amor  
Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
Ya no estarás mas junto a mí  
_Todos lo momentos mas felices de mi vida los pase a su lado, yo se que siempre lo he amado y tal vez solo tal vez quiza él tambien me llego a amar, pero si esque alguna vez me amo ya no lo hace.  
Hace ya algun tiempo note que era mucho mas afectuoso con su mejor amiga y ella con él, cada dia se hacia mas ovio para mi que él ya no solo la queria como a una amiga mas bien deseaba convertirse en su novio...en novio de _Hermione Granger._  
_Ratos felices yo contigo pase  
Después de eso olvidarte no podré  
Y aunque mi corazón te anhela a ti  
Sé que con otra tú eres feliz  
_Se empezaron a escuchar pasos que se dirigian a donde yo estaba.  
"Ya es hora" me dije a mi misma, despues de unos segundos aparecieron Harry y Hermione platicando trankilamente.  
-Hola chicos- salude tratando de disimular el gran dolor que cargaba  
-Hola Ginny- saludaron los 2 al mismo tiempo  
-Emm Harry puedo hablar contigo en privado- pregunte nerviosamente  
-Si claro, Herm's te importaria..-  
-Ok ya me voy-  
Cuando nos quedamos solos vi que Harry tenia una mirada  
curiosa.  
-Y bien ¿Que pasa?-  
-¿Que sientes por Hermione?- pregunte directamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos  
-Amm yo... ¿Porque preguntas eso?-  
Note que estaba nervioso e incomodo.  
-Se sincero ¿La amas?-  
-Yo...-  
-Mira Harry ya sabes que yo te amo, pero puedo ver un tus ojos que tu a mi no me amas-  
-Ginny yo...-  
-¿O me equivoco?-  
Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que me contestara y como me lo imagine estaba en lo cierto  
-No, no te equivocas-  
-Sabia que tu la amas pero... aun asi es duro tener que oirlo de ti-  
_No vuelvas a mí aunque te quiero  
No vuelvas a mí aunque extraño  
Te necesito aquí  
Pero tu amor ya no es para mi  
Todavía me acuerdo de ti  
Todavía siento que estas junto a mí  
_-Harry es mejor terminar una relacion que no tiene sentido para ti-  
-Yo no...-  
-Dejame terminar, a tu lado fui muy feliz y siempre crei que tu tambien lo eras, aunque ames a otra tu siempre estaras en mi corazón- ya no pude conterme mas, las lagrimas salian de mis ojos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo  
_Ni el tiempo, ni el espacio  
Podrán borrar lo que me hiciste soñar  
Creaste en mi una nueva ilusión  
Me recordaste que existe el amor  
_-Ginny yo no...-  
-No digas nada, solo... Ve con ella y dile lo que sientes- dije entre sollosos  
-Gracias-  
Me abrazo muy fuerte y luego salio corriendo a buscar a _su_ Hermione.  
Ya estaba hecho.  
"Se muy feliz Harry"  
_Y aunque perdida estuvo mi alma  
ya no estaras mas junto a mi.  
Junto a mi...  
Junto a mi..._

_**FIN**_

N/A: Fin! ¿Les gusto? si les gusto _¿Reviews? :3_


End file.
